1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air cleaning unit, and more particularly to a water filtering type air cleaning unit.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
Waste or dirty air will be drained from a room or an operating space such as a chemical factory and the like into surroundings by means of the operation of air conditioning equipments. Therefore, it is necessary to prevent waste air from being exhausted into surroundings. The present invention has arisen to solve the above-described problem.